The present invention relates to missile launchers and pertains particularly to missile transporting and launching structure.
The fire power of a missile unit depends to a large extent upon the speed with which the missile launching systems can be reloaded. Missiles are usually fired from a launch tube which frequently also serves as the shipping container for the missile. Such arrangements are satisfactory so long as the launch tubes can be quickly replaced or reloaded. The reloading of a tube with a missile is a time consuming endeavor.
It is desirable when possible for the missile shipping container to also serve as the launch tube for the missile. This has numerous advantages including maintaining the missile free of dust and contamination and also the elimination of the need for handling of the missile numerous times.
Such missile systems, however, to be effective must have an expendable launch tube but also include a quick mounting and demounting structure. The system must also have simple and reliable means for quickly positioning and properly orienting the launch tube for the missile.
It is therefore desirable that a simple inexpensive system be available that utilizes the shipping container for a missile as its launch tube with an arrangement for quickly and effectively replacing the launch tube.